Ayushi
| occupation = | age = At least 30Ayushi has been shown to be able to split her tail, an ability obtained by Mermaids at the age of 30. | height = | birth = March 27th | residence = (former) | status = Alive | alias = Ayushi (鮎牛, Pink Cow) | epithet = ; | jva = | Funi eva = | bounty = Formerly 1,000,000,000 }} Identified exclusively by her alias, Ayushi is a who has attained the rank of within the . She is an whose origins are nestled within , over which she has great influence, due both to her becoming of authority and respectable constraints of revitalized strength. As if chosen by fate itself, she was branded a weapon upon birth; bringing to the front lines of the incomprehensible firepower, she is the current form of the , . Having come a long way since her days spent floundering about within the , she is well reputed by her fellow kin members for her numerous achievements throughout her lifetime; now something of a legend within Merfolk mythology, and unlike in years past, Ayushi has brought Fishman Island under the arms of the World Government, while acting as its chief representative. Accredited to Ayushi, it would appear as though the great 's dreams have been realized at long last, for the time of man walking alongside fish has successfully drawn upon the . Hailed as "The Most Beautiful Woman in the World" by friend and foe alike, Ayushi is widely recognized for her sensual embodiment; so much so, that in the past —for this purpose alone— she was once auctioned off for 1,000,000,000 at a slave house in and temporarily held a bounty of the same price upon her defection from her former owner. Fortunately, her went without a photograph, and Ayushi was able to rid herself of her past notoriety with time and age. Incongruous with what would normally be expected in terms of her elevated militaristic standing, it would not be an understatement for one to believe that the criminal outlaws of the world actually look forward to coming by Ayushi in person. Indeed, many buccaneers relish the opportunity of meeting Ayushi face to face, for she is but a living legend; while most dream of witnessing her stellar beauty with their own eyes, others —namely a more devoted and honorable bunch— do so out of their pride as swordsmen, all for the sake of testing their swordplay against her own, as she is none other than the current holder of arguably the most highly sought after title within the entirety of the world —'"Greatest Swordsman in the World"'. Just as those who have sought out her hand in marriage, the very same can be said in regards to those who have gone after her latter renown; many have tried, many have failed. Through thick and thin, Ayushi has come to play a pivotal role within the modern age of piracy, and has furthermore established herself as a force to be reckoned with, her name known by all across the seven seas. Given all she has accounted for, Ayushi is seen as being one of the single most important entities in current existence, differing in reason amongst various nations. Appearance In all her renown, arguably the most befitting of them all is Ayushi’s reign as the single most beautiful woman in current existence; in her immediate presence is the ground segmented within the mass collection of blood spewing from her male admirers, some turning to stone in an all too familiar sense, very comical at that. Flowers are risen from their earthen state of slumber, the course animals about each forest awakened and revitalized in their spirit and strength; such is the glorified phenomenon that is Ayushi in complete earnest, for her charm might as well be the key to the gate of heaven by some matters of cognition. Bringing about an end to even the outbreaks of war, is it not a more viable weapon than her own cognitive sense to speak with the kings harbored by the sea? Even by mermaid standards, it would seem, Ayushi is but in a classification of her own. Still yet, the most glorifying of segments comprising her sensual physical appearance remain the gargantuan mounds of milky flesh springing from her chest; breasts as they are known to all of mankind, it is to the joy of many that Ayushi offers them complete freedom, her wardrobe fitted with revealing attire, thoroughly exposing her cleavage. Across the seven seas, there can be found no greater treasure chest than that of Ayushi; in her youth and time spent amongst her kin within the confines of the Fishman Island, the valuable assets were kept a secret with the aid of the starfish, who plastered themselves against the marshmallow softness of Ayushi’s bosom so as to keep them out of the sight of lurking eyes. Such is there size and dexterity that as an officer of Admiral status, she has been seen utilizing them even in battle, namely to deflect against formidable attacks, bouncing and shrugging them off as if they were child's play, as well as to secure the lives of her subordinates by catching them from staggering heights and allowing the wounded to hide between her cleavage. Personality Abilities and Powers Those who have experienced her true strength would agree that Ayushi is a more skilled combatant than she is beautiful, however hard it may be for her fans to swallow. This is in itself a testament to her formidable might —though it may sound absurd— considering the constant praise she receives for her physical appearance. As an admiral of the navy, Ayushi has at her disposal a vast arsenal of tactics and stratagems she may call upon when necessary, such as direct command over the millions of soldiers pledging their allegiance to the Marines whom are inferior to her in rank. One of the more formidable weapons made available to her through the powers of the World Government is the infamous , with which she may summon a upon any site she may please, resulting in the complete annihilation of the given area. One of the more miraculous traits about the fair maiden that is Ayushi —and more often than not is left forgotten, if not underestimated altogether— is her leadership. A born and bred leader, she has displayed such qualities on numerous occasions; in particular, she has become the spokeswoman of the sorts for Fishman Island, and possibly even the entire Merfolk species as a whole, with good reason, for she has guided them into the new age with consistent excellency. Through her teachings and supervision —and with her ascension— the race has become much more accepting of humans as a whole, realizing the dreams of the honorable Otohime, and vice versa, has experienced the very same unity. Accredited to her charm and persuasion, it is as though her subordinates find confidence within her presence, striving for greater means of success when given the opportunity to work under her. Merman Physiology Merman Combat Merman Gujutsu Haki Culinary Expertise History Trivia *"Ayushi" roughly translates to "salmon cow" (鮎牛), with "salmon" being a direct reference to Ayushi's fish lineage, and "cow" citing her motherly role within the Navy. For this reason, "salmon" is being used in place of the "pink", and, according to User:DazzlingEmerald, also because it sounds better than "Momoirōushi" (桃色) —which would be the literal translation of her name. *Ayushi's personality was inspired by Retsu Unohana from the anime and manga series, . **As a result, Ayushi also shares the same English and Japanese voice actors as the aforementioned character. *From her hair down to her fin, Ayushi's infobox image is by far the most strenuous piece of artwork Dazz has done to date, totaling over 5 hours worth of work time. He does not wish to draw her again... ever. References Category:Merfolk Category:Female Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Swordsmen